No Life Prince
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: 30 years after his fourteenth birthday Danny has only age one year for every ten.Bored and seeking new 'prey' he's turned to hunting mysterious creatures known as Vampyres.A certain No Life King however plans on making Danny's life a bit more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Danny screamed in pain as the creature came after him again dragging its long nails across his flesh and digging into his skin. He charged up another ectoblast hitting the soft creature in the skull.

Fwa-pooossssh.

Danny grimaced as the head exploded. He shot of a rapid fire of blasts trying to keep the monsters at bay.

"That's it young soldier, just keep killing and killing. I can always make more ghouls." a pair of red eyes shone out of the darkness. Danny glared in that general direction before blasting more... Ghouls. Disgusted by the voice and the rapid pile of corpses Danny held his hand out palm open his hand closed around a glowing staff of energy.

"Of all the monsters I've faced in the past 30 years, you are one of the most foul." Danny glared he held the staff in front of his face both hands on it energy thrumming around him. The staff became an ornate scythe. The pure energy used to create the thing was outstanding.

"Now let's get this over with." Danny brandished the scythe.

Danny swung the blade around quickly a flash of light as it moved before the ghouls erupted in a gush of blood and limbs.

His bone white hair blew in the breeze getting splattered with blood. His smooth pale skin decorated with gore. Vivid acid green eyes penetrating. Glowing like some sort of a god as time slowed blood droplets flying in slow-mo past his glowing eyes before time sped up once more.

"Che." Danny smirked, "Is that all you had." he twirled the scythe playfully before smiling like a child, well maybe a demonic child. The eyes in the dark narrowed and charged. Danny smiled flicking a wrist separating the head from the body. The head rolled into the light cast by his ghostly glow. Danny bent down and closed the wide eyes.

"Rest in peace." Danny said sadly before standing and taking to the sky.

**(Muhwa ha ha ha. Tis the birth of another plot bunny)**

Alucard watched the youth with interest sparkling in his blood red eyes. The boy showed admirable strength in battle and had indeed succeeded where the previous unit had not. Alucard himself had been on his way to kill the shit bag himself when he saw the boy raging war against the vampyre. What amused Alucard to no end was after the vampyre had been slain, the boy had shown compassion toward the creature. Alucard watched the strange new spirit with amused eyes as the spirit crossed the moon. Alucard's grin grew.

"A new toy perhaps, well let's just see what he has." he chuckled.

**(Ha ha ha ha. My darker side needs blood.)**

Danny toweled his hair off. His roommate surveyed him suspiciously.

"You alright man?"

Danny turned to the sandy haired boy on his right.

"I'm chill." Danny replied, "Don't worry so much Abe." Danny turned away from his roommate and dropped the towel turning to the ornate mirror on the wall.

The black haired boy that stared back at him with the deadpan look on his face made Danny's lip curl up in disgust. The thick black hair that took its somber residence down the side of his face and over his eyes. Those eyes were an icy blue, colder than ice, harder than diamonds. The pale porcelain flesh barely tinted cheeks and lips. The wide childish grin and innocent eyes replaced by a cold glare and a somber yet beautiful frown. Danny turned away from the mirror pulling on his jacket and heading downstairs.

"I'm out man; I give up on this crap." Danny pulled up the hood to his jacket and made his way across the academy grounds.

Too most girls Danny was a knock out, tall and skinny, lean but well built, narrow hips, long graceful legs. Quite beautiful for a boy, eyes deep blue pools. He was kind, yet cold. Mysterious yet approachable. Yet Danny despised his appearance. Of course if you only aged a year every decade you'd be pretty peeved too.

Though a lot of people would consider agelessness a gift Danny despised his seventeen year old appearance. After all Sam would have been in her forties, his parents were over the hill. Danny sighed walking down the streets as he exited the academy.

Danny sighed kicking a rock down the streets, stopping at a coffee shop and ordering a latte. He tapped his foot bored as he waited the cashier a ditsy girl who kept trying to flirt with him. Danny thanked her politely and left making his way toward the center of London.

Since faking his death Danny had left the states to explore, he was fluent in fifteen different languages and knew enough of most others to get by. Currently he was taking up residence in London and checking out rumors of vampyres in the famous city. Danny sipped at the caffeine trying to wake up after his long night. Distracted and bored he failed to realize when he nearly walking into a uniformed officer.

"Hey watch it kid." the man said. Having spilled hot coffee down his shirt and pissed at being called kid Danny snapped back.

"Shut the fuck up, I've seen things you can't imagine." Danny glared. The man chuckled.

"Sure thing kid." the man answered. Danny gave him a cold stare.

"For heaven's sake, don't call him kid." a platinum blonde woman stepped out of the car the soldier was standing in front of she had an eye patch on. She was pretty old, yet she had a strong fierce spirit. Danny calmed down a little.

"Yes ma'Am." the soldier said. Danny smiled.

"Hey. Thanks." Danny responded, the woman nodded.

"I get the feeling you're older than you look." The woman smiled. Danny shuffled a little.

"I guess you could say that, I'm probably more mature than most seventeen year olds."

"Good heavens, only seventeen." the woman smiled at Danny, "I'm impressed young man. You bear a lot of weight for someone so young." she nodded, "You look like an honest man though. Perhaps when you're older we could have some work for you." she smiled then continued into the fancy official looking building. "Good day sir."

Danny was flattered but suspicious and curious. But shrugging it off he continued on his way grumbling over the coffee on his shirt.

**(Line break I believe)**

Alucard melted silently out of the shadows and approached his master.

"You smell of death." Alucard observed.

"It's a wonder I do with all you walking corpses around." Integra shuffled through a few papers. Alucard smiled.

"Feisty as always my master, I meant of death that does not come from the stench of a vampyre." Alucard smirked at how oblivious she was.

"If you have something to say spit it out already or be on your way, I have an assignment for you." Integra glared at the vampyre before her.

"Of course my master, you reek of spectral energy, the very same energy that my unexpected partner smelled of last night. Tell me Integra, have you been near any ghosts?" Alucard smiled as his master's eyebrows rose and rose.

"Ghosts Alucard?" Integra gave a faint chuckle, "this is hardly America, perhaps you smell the corpse of the vampyre we were studying before tea."

"Perhaps, what is my mission my master, I wish to see if my new friend had arrived yet." Alucard smiled.

"Ah yes, I believe you are familiar with the city of Edinburgh." Integra said Alucard chuckled.

"Of course. It is in Scotland I do believe" Alucard answered with a smirk.

"We have confirmation that the disappearances are the result of a rouge vampyre. We are sending police girl and you to investigate and eliminate the threat. Confirm that there are no others and that the vampyre didn't create fledglings." Integra shuffled a few papers then looked up at Alucard, "Your plane departs tomorrow at o-seven-thirty. A trained guard will be with you at all times, feel free to utilize them for your needs, not, I repeat not, for target practice. Now, you should go prepare, Dawson should have your new equipment, he is currently in the dungeon with police girl."

"Such a glorious hunt master, I'm sure Dawson should provide a formidable gun even I would hate to encounter." Alucard smirked. "I'll leave you then master." Alucard bowed his way out.

**(Bird of Hermes is my Name)**

Danny shoved the bag into the overhead compartment; he had picked up wind of strange and disturbing disappearances in Edinburgh, Scotland. Ghosts had long since avoided him; Danny had to find new "prey" because he felt he needed a purpose, something to do with his obscenely long life. This had led Danny to go after some pretty strange criminals and creatures.

Lately his prey had been interesting and quite ghoulish. The creature would rape and drain women and children of their blood before they became the ghouls he fought. The night before had been the first time he came across the leader of the ghouls. Admittedly he hadn't been impressed by the puppeteer. He'd expected more of a challenge from the creature that had caused so much destruction and havoc. Danny scoffed at the memory. It had been embarrassingly easy.

Vampyre. The creature whom he had dispatched so easily had been the vampyre that London was so afraid of. Danny rolled his eyes, what a joke. Danny settled down in the first class seats, Vlad was a valuable ally to have at times like this. Danny closed his eyes slowly relaxing, he had another hour or so flight ahead of him, and he would need to be rested. While the creatures themselves were easy to defeat dragging them out in the open could sometimes be a pain.

**(Eating my wings to make me tame)**

Alucard was most amused with the smuggler plane that Integra had produced. Donning a plain black suit and Slicking his hair back to pass as a 'civilian' Alucard entered the plane relaxing in his seat. Seras took the seat across from him dressed in a bodiced business suit. She smiled at her master.

"Edinburgh sure is exciting isn't it Master?" Seras proclaimed happily. Alucard nodded distracted and shut the window panel blocking out the sun.

Seras continued talking rapidly about the attractions and history in Edinburgh as Alucard blissfully tuned her out smiling to himself at the encounter of such a powerful spirit.

Looking about the cabin Alucard sighed the flight was coming into an airport on the edge of town from there they would continue into town to the hotel. Seras and Alucard were sharing a suite under the aliases of Jonathan Steward and Lucy Fairbrook. An engaged couple on a vacation. Seras loved it, but after over five hundred years of his existence Alucard had seen and done nearly everything. With a bored sigh he picked up his glass swirling the liquid contents around before taking a sip.

The ghost from before was interesting, yet... There was something almost human in it. The unknown compassion it felt toward its adversary was unlike any ghost he'd ever encountered. That and the energy weapon it had conjured made the white haired ghost of great interest. Alucard smiled again wondering what kind of things the spirit had seen. What type of ghost it was and what else it could do.

Seras noticed her master's distracted state but decided not to comment on it. But she knew that grin on his face, things were about to get very interesting very quickly.

**(When the devil is too busy)**

Danny yawned and stretched the journey had felt long, it almost made Danny wish he'd flown there himself. However he was rested and ready to go once he checked in he could jump straight into the search instead of having to rest up and restore his energy.

Taking his bag down which was a collection mostly of ghost weapons that he'd modified over the years to make it easier to carry, use, clean, and take on a plane. Taking off his jacket and draping over his shoulder holding onto the end with one hand and onto his bag with the other Danny continued through the airport terminal. Stopping and looking around for his chauffeur he was irked to find another boy impersonating him. Walking briskly to the boy who was trying to talk his way into free ride Danny placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny asked stormy blue eyes casting a condescending glance down at the boy. The boy recoiled.

"I... I'm sorry sir." the boy pleaded. Danny's hero complex kicked in.

"Dude if you wanted a ride all you had to do was ask." Danny's smile was friendly but it never reached his eyes. The boy however didn't seem to notice this. Instead he nodded.

"Of course sir." the boy blushed, "May I have a ride sir?" the boy asked sheepishly.

"Only if you stop calling me sir, just call me Danny." Danny sighed.

"Hi... I'm Ryann." the boy held out his hand. Danny took it and shook briefly.

"Where are you headed to?" Danny asked as the driver hesitated then started leading the boys to the car. Ryann shuffled a bit.

"Actually I was just headed down town. I haven't found a place to stay yet, but I figure I'll manage. It happens when you don't have a family right?"

Ryann forced a smile, "So no big deal, I just wanted to ride in style for once." Ryann explained. Danny nodded, poor kid. Ryann stared off as he adjusted his back pack.

"I'm really sorry about earlier though." Ryann rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture Danny found familiar. Danny sighed at the younger boy.

"Look man, it's no big deal ok, just drop it. Let's forget it even happened ok." Danny forced another smile, this one a bit more genuine.

"Sound good to me dude." Ryann shrugged. Danny smiled a bit to himself, people didn't use dude that much anymore, maybe it was catching on again.

"Sir Masters, I'll bring the car around if you'd just wait." the driver said. Ryann readjusted his backpack. Danny nodded to the man. Ryann coughed and Danny rubbed his arm.

"So... Why are you in Edinburgh?" Danny asked, Ryann chuckled.

"I thought maybe I'd see the world, I'm originally from America." Ryann said he looked out across the parking area. "Plus I'm looking for someone." Ryann said suddenly serious. The younger male somewhat reminded Danny of himself nearly thirty years ago. Danny nodded.

"Sounds like quite the pursuit." Danny saw Ryann flinch and decided to change the subject, "I'm from America originally too." Danny attempted to smile at the boy, Ryann nodded.

"I could tell, you have some of that American accent, but you've been here a while right? Well in England at least or I guess they call it Great Britain now." Ryann asked, Danny found himself nodding.

"My guardian let me come here, I'm attending an academy in London, and I'm out here for a bit of a retreat." Danny glanced at Ryann, Ryann nodded.

"I guess that's kinda why I'm here, minus the school part, I just kinda wander around where I can." Ryann tried to smile but ended up grimacing. Danny nodded.

"I know the feeling." Danny sighed the driver pulled up and the two boys fell into silence.

Getting into the car Danny studied his young passenger. Quite small statured for a boy, he had and effeminate figure. Ryann had long pale fingers that seemed to fiddle endlessly with a key on a length of cord around his neck. His expression was open semi innocent eyes, and a small strained smile. He had shaggy brown hair that was cut erratically in a hurried fashion and a small splattering of freckles across his cheek bones and his nose. Not a lot of freckles just enough to add a bit of character. Ryann's eyes were a light brown and soft. They flickered nervously about the car as if looking for danger, possible escape routes or hiding places. The continually flickered to the door handle and the lock seemingly relieved every time he saw them. Ryann had chapped almost girlish lips that he endlessly licked and chewed nervously. He wore baggy clothes and slouched. Danny cocked his head slightly to the side wondering about the boy in front of him.

"This is a pretty sweet ride." Ryann commented for the first time. Danny started and Ryann looked up at him. Danny stared into Ryann's brown eyes searching for something. Ryann coughed and broke contact blushing furiously making Danny back pedal and wonder where that had come from. With a shrug Danny turned to the window.

"A little over the top, but its ok." Danny commented. Ryan nodded looking out the opposite window. Danny settled down into what he thought was a comfortable silence. Ryann however was ready to claw out of the car he felt so claustrophobic and jumpy.

"So... How old are you?" Ryann asked trying to distract himself by engaging in conversation with the blue eyed black haired boy across from him. Danny gave an inward sigh.

"Seventeen." he replied. Ryann nodded.

"I'm just fifteen." Ryann sighed. Danny realizing he wasn't going to enjoy the ride in peace looked over at the odd boy.

"You said you don't have a family, well if you don't mind me asking what became of them?" Danny inquired, the boy fell silent fidgeting like a cornered rabbit.

"They... Died... Protecting me." Ryann looked at the ground, "I was just twelve." Ryann sighed. Danny nodded and the car grew silent for a couple minutes.

"In fact they were murdered right before my eyes." Ryann sighed, "And I couldn't do anything to save them." Ryann hung his head seeming to be both younger and older at the same time. Danny didn't know what to say, he knew the feeling, but he couldn't do much, plus guys didn't really talk about things like that. Ryann looked out the window tears forming in his eyes that he rapidly blinked away. Danny looked away giving Ryann his privacy. The rest of the car ride continued in silence.

Ryann got off at the intersection where the car was stopped; he smiled at Danny and thanked him profusely. Danny managed a smile in return and continued to the hotel where the driver parked and Danny checked in. The driver then took Danny's bags into his room and left. Danny embarrassed by the first class treatment continued out of the hotel and into the streets walking around just observing things. Like how the woman kissing her husband was actually thinking about her lover, then to the guy on the corner who was checking Danny out and deciding whether or not to rob him. As Danny passed he issued a silent warning to the man.

"Don't think you'll get out of it without at least one broken bone should you try." Danny said calmly in a low tone as he slowed down while he passed the man who jumped in fright. Danny then continued walking. From Danny's experience these things happened more at night so this venture was mostly recon, getting the lay of the land.

Danny sighed buying a smoothie along the way before contentedly finishing his walk.

**(And death a bit too much)**

What Alucard first noticed as he entered the hotel was the strong smell of spectral energy; a grin crept across his face. So his recent interest had been there, and from the intensity of the smell he'd been there recently. The specter might actually be ahead of Alucard, it seemed to know what it was doing.

**(They call me by name you see)**

Danny had no idea what he was doing; the ghouls had come after him. The sloppy vampyre horribly dull and not planning very well. This one seemed smarter. Seemed to plan better. Danny sighed resting on a bench looking at the busy streets and wondering where the heck to go or how to find this vampyre. Danny ran a hand through his messy black hair. The vampyre was attacking mainly young males which led Danny to believe it was female. However he had nothing to go on. Unlike the messy trail of ghoul breadcrumbs he had followed before this vampyre was tidy, there were no ghouls to uncover no breadcrumbs. Just a slew of bodies across the town. Danny continued down the street pushing off his bench and staring up at the sky. It was slowly getting dark.

Danny paused entering a restaurant and figuring he'd need his strength. Though admittedly he was hungry, he just felt like admitting that would be admitting a weakness. Danny wondered how the food would taste, after all everyone says the British can't cook, and even though he'd eaten some pretty good food in his stay he was still wary. However this _was_ not in Britain though still in the UK it was Scotland he didn't really know the stereotypes of the food there. Though growing up in America wasn't much better, there was always death something or other in the title.

Danny patiently waited for a table and occupied himself by looking at wall art. Eventually he was seated. Scanning the menu he ordered quickly waiting for his meal and worrying about the darkening sky overhead.

**(For my special touch)**

Alucard smiled slipping down the darkened streets following the lazy trail of energy the ghost had left behind. Seras followed her master quickly wondering why he was in such a good mood and then pausing briefly to consider the ramifications of his mood.

Alucard smiled wider the smell was getting stronger he paused at a bench briefly the ghost had spent a while here... There was Also a strong scent of human in with the ghostly scent, though the human was fading fast it had been really strong at a time. Alucard frowned, as they continued the closer they seemed to get to the ghost the more human it smelled, then the smells of all the other humans were helping to cover up the human scent of the ghost. It was definitely puzzling to Alucard. He paused outside a restaurant it appeared the ghost had gone inside; a few people left the restaurant along with a somber looking black haired boy. The boy smelled of the ghost, but so did the other people because they'd been in the same area. The boy actually had quite a good smell, it was almost a perfect combination of human and spectral energy combing for a sweet yet dangerous scent.

Alucard paused wondering if the boy had been possessed by the ghost, but upon recalling the almost pungent odor an overshadowed human gave off thought twice about it. Alucard melted into the shadows and began silently stalking the boy Seras frantically trying to follow in a less discreet manner. The boy continued down the road as if not realizing the threat following him.

As time wore on just as Alucard was getting bored another male stepped out of the shadows, he was tall and skinny, average looking except the pale, pale skin and blood red eyes. The male didn't look that old, nineteen perhaps? The youth interceded the black haired one.

"Pardon me sir, I've lost my way to the hotel would you care to show me the way back." the vampyre asked. The boy turned his raven's wigged head toward the intruder expression blank.

"Dude, I don't even know what hotel you're at." the raven commented. Alucard suppressed a chuckle at the name he'd given the ebony haired boy.

"It's that big one, with the huge flag pole." the vampyre answered smoothly trying to be seductive. The raven nodded.

"Yeah I've seen it, it was that way I think." the raven pointed back. Alucard found the raven's cluelessness endearing. The vampyre nodded.

"Would you please direct me to it if it's not too much trouble?" the vampyre asked. The raven sighed and grumbled to himself. Alucard melded with the boy's own shadow and followed as the raven was led to his doom.

**(To the gentleman I'm Miss Fortune)**

Danny was irked when the vampyre tried to seduce him. For god's sakes he was male! Yet there was the red eyed freak shamelessly flirting with him as it led Danny to the hotel where it would take a 'short cut' through an alley and attempt to kill him. Danny frowned. He'd expected it to be more of a challenge, not have the vamp walk right up to him. Better yet he was being stalked by some big breasted lady, that and he kept feeling a presence like a tingling at the back of his neck. Danny exasperated led forward as the vampyre walked behind.

"Ah..." The vampyre behind him faked a trip, Danny turned just as the vampyre lunged flicking out a knife which he didn't have to use.

BANG, BANG!

Two gun shots rang out over the night. A man with a sadistic grin and wild looking hair melted out of the shadows red tinted glasses catching the light as he held out a silver gun. The first vampyre seemed to freeze his hand a half a foot from Danny. Danny's blade on the vampyre's neck. The vampyre turned toward the one with the wild hair then choked on its own blood falling backward and turning to dust.

"Great shot Master!" The big breasted woman said. The wild haired man laughed then turned to Danny.

"Knives would be no use against a vampyre. Though your courage is admirable, even if your perception a bit slow." The man said. He wore a dark suit and a strange looking tie. Danny didn't know what to say.

"Is that your idea of incognito because that's just sad." Danny said quipping childishly in his state of shock. The man laughed.

"Just count yourself lucky to have survived." Then he turned leaving Danny confused.

**First Hellsing fic.**

**Actually I've been working on this chapter for quite some time now. My just Hellsing fic is still in the works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was called to my attention that Yorkshire is indeed a county. I just looked up random places in the UK using google maps and it was a mistake that has been mended. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story anyway as I am indeed American and didn't do the proper research needed to conduct this story in the proper manner on its intended course.**

**Thank you to Yorkshire Lad for pointing out this mistake.**

**I shall now commence with the story telling.**

Vampyres. Danny scoffed. Shit bags all of them. The stupid wild haired vampyre had doubted him. Danny rolled his eyes annoyed by the wild haired man. Danny was almost positive the man was a vampyre. What confused him was why he had killed the other one. Maybe the other vampyre's rampage had called attention to the wild haired pimp hatted man. Danny closed his eyes as he reclined on the roof of a building thinking.

There was no real reason to stick around if he wanted to he could fly back to London that night but something made him wary, made him hold back. Danny gripped his hands together taking in the suit he had on. His old colors, nothing new about them, just the same. Danny closed his eyes bored. He should probably head back to the hotel. Danny grimaced and pushed off the building taking to the sky flying toward the hotel lazily invisible. He landed lightly in an alley a couple blocks down and was about to change back when a certain smell caught his attention. In the alley was a young woman who looked drugged splayed out blood gushing from her neck, her mouth trickled blood and she groaned while the creature above her feasted.

"Fuck." Danny said turning visible. The creature looked up to see the glowing ghost hovering in front of him. It growled, Danny rolled his eyes extending his hand a staff on energy forming into a scythe. The creature seemed amused by Danny, Danny was just pissed.

"Go away boy." The creature hissed.

"Boy?" Danny raised any eyebrow brandishing the scythe, "I don't think you understand your situation." Danny said confidently. The vampyre scoffed then stood up.

"Maybe you don't understand yours." It growled gore from its feast flying from its lips as it yelled and charged. Danny swung the scythe chopping through the layers of flesh on the arm, the pitiful creature howled in pain as its severed arm flew away from the body rolling up to Danny's foot where he squashed it channeling ecto-energy into his foot as he stepped down on the appendage blood splattering everywhere.

"Che." Danny turned to the vampyre who was gripping its arm bleeding, Danny twirled the scythe effortlessly as it passed around his body and the vampyre glared at Danny before making a move to attack the halfa before him. Just before he could though blood gushed from its body as it fell into several different pieces choking and gurgling grotesquely as the pieces pulsed angrily before turning to ash. Danny turned to the victim who was almost out of breath. He went to her side a white energy gathering in his palms as he healed her, if she died from loss of blood it would be different, but he could at least close the wounds and make it easier for her to survive. She looked up at him as if he was god grateful for his help, the fact he was a ghost didn't register to her he was just her savior. Her blue eyes staring up at him in thanks was the last thing Danny remembered seeing before her head erupted in a shower of blood and brains, splattering across his old DP symbol and his suit. Danny stared desolately at the space where what had been a woman had existed a large mess across his suit and face. Danny put up an ecto shield just before the next bullet arrived, it bounced off and headed back to the shooter who dissolved in mist the bullet striking and going through a car on the opposite side of the street and embedding into the building.

"Pimp hat?" Danny asked as the mist reformed to reveal a man with a sadistic smile.

"Greetings, my fellow undead." The vampyre smiled mock bowing that smile still on his face. Danny gripped his scythe the new vampyre just smiled wider a feat which Danny had thought impossible till that moment.

"I do not wish you any harm young ghostling." The vampyre said dismissively as he strode forward, Danny pointed his scythe at the man.

"Don't come any closer." Danny growled. The vampyre stopped.

"My name is Alucard." Alucard smiled, "And I have taken a deep interest in you." He smiled.

"I don't care what interests you take in me." Danny glared, "Why did you kill her?" Danny growled pointing to the head explosion corpse.

"She would have died anyway, or become a ghoul or a vampyre. Most likely a ghoul as she was in all probability not a virgin." Alucard said waving his hand dismissively. Danny looked at the corpse.

"I could have saved her." Danny said. This caused Alucard to laugh loudly Danny spinning back around and glaring eyes glowing dangerously.

"Childish wishes from someone as old as you… then again you are still a youngster." Alucard smiled, "Though you want to say you have given up on hope and petty human emotions you are still tethered, much like police girl. If nothing else you hold onto your humanity." Alucard said the edges of his body dissolving, "I have yet to decide if that is a good thing." Alucard laughed before fading into nothing. Danny let go of the scythe the energy disbanding as he let go of it. Danny huffed dropping to his knees.

"Stupid Vampyre." Danny scoffed though admittedly scared of the wild haired man… Alucard.

**(To the lady I'm Sir Prize)**

Danny collapsed onto his bed exhausted. There were probably more vampyres in the area and that made him anxious. If there were still vampyres that vampyre Alucard was probably still slinking around and insulting people. Not to mention killing… but was he telling the truth about the woman turning into a ghoul. Danny frowned rolling over. Stupid vampyres he thought.

Danny buried his face into his pillow and growled childishly at his inability to think. His brain felt tight and guarded but while that was true there was something pressing at the edges giving him a headache and starting to piss him off.

Danny closed his eyes trying to get comfortable, the dark hotel room of no comfort while his body buzzed with energy that had been sparked by leftover adrenaline when Alucard had appeared. Slowly the sleeping form of the 17 year old body started to relax being less tense as Danny finally slipped into sleep.

**(Call me by any name any way it's all the same)**

Alucard shot another Vampyre in the head. This one was quite a ways out of town enjoying its meal. Alucard was not amused by the creature as it hadn't even posed a glimmer of a challenge. Police girl was taking out ghouls but as soon as the vampyre's head turned to splatter art the ghouls had ceased movement. Seras came trotting up touting her cannon boobs bouncing with every step.

"There is quite a lot of vampyres out isn't there Master?" Seras said cheerfully. Alucard nodded and turned to leave Seras following in an almost bouncy manner. Seras called the cleanup crew and Alucard stared up at the moon the reflection of the extraterrestrial rock blood red in his glasses. After the battle with millennium things had quieted down quite a bit but there were still rogue vampyres that needed to be taken care off and disappointing prey to pick on.

After the excitement of the millennium forces Alucard was in a bit of a rut, someone was needed to break out of that rut and who better than the Raven and the Phantom. Alucard remembered an encounter not too long ago with an interesting ghost whom had given Alucard specific instructions. Alucard would just have to see how things played out and if they played to his advantage, meaning the way to cause the most fun for him, then he might consider listening to the strange time ghost.

Bored of the scene already Alucard climbed into the car with Seras and rode back to the hotel.

**I'm kind of in a rut myself. I'm not sure how to get where I want to go from here so much. But it will get finished eventually… but school time is running out and I don't update much during the summer because my computer doesn't have word.**

**But enjoy this chapter I will not be answering reviews as I still have to edit this and then post it before finishing up the rest of my half-finished chapters before the school ends.**


End file.
